A variety of different techniques have been used to secure a runner to a holder. For example, with one prior technique an upper portion of the runner is seated in a longitudinal groove in the base of the holder. A plurality of threaded openings are formed to extend horizontally through the upper portion of the runner and a base portion of the holder. A screw is secured in each of the horizontal openings to attach the runner to the holder. With these horizontally extending screws, the runner can be attached or removed from the skate holder by screwing or unscrewing the screws from the openings. Unfortunately, pressure on the runner from use of the skate can cause one or more of the screws to loosen which can loosen the connection of the runner to the holder and degrade skating performance.
With another prior technique, an upper portion of the runner is again seated in a longitudinal groove in the base of the holder. Threaded posts are secured to an upper portion of the runner and extend up into the front and rear cup portions of the holder. A nut is secured on the end of each of these threaded posts to secure the runner to the holder. With these threaded posts, the runner is more securely fastened to the holder. Unfortunately, the holder is attached to the boot in a manner which prevents access to the nut used to secured the runner to the holder in the front and rear cups. As a result, once the runner is attached, the runner cannot be replaced, except by removing the holder from the boot or by cutting a hole through the sole of the boot.
Another problem with these prior designs is with the durability and weight of the ice skate. To make these prior designs more durable, typically the holder is a manufactured as solid, one piece unit. Unfortunately, this solid design for the holder adds to the overall weight of the skate.